Terminator 2 : Hades Version
by Spirito666
Summary: Inspired by Terminator 2. Kronos, the god who controlled the others gods, using the power of the god of time Cronos, sent another god back throught time. His mission : to destroy the leader of the human Resistance : Virginie Kaze. Hopefully, the Resistance was able to sent a lone warrior, a protector for Virginie. It was just a question of which of them would reach her first...
1. Chapter 1 : In the future of Mankind

Year 2042.  
In all mankind's history, the gods from all religion always played a role, a big role.  
Guiding humans as protectors or punished them as judges.  
But humans always believed in them.  
Now, in 2042, there were humans that ran away, afraid of those gods.  
Poor humans were running in the empty cities, searching for a way to survive.

The gods were here, Greek, Japanese or Nordic ones, they were all here.

Some were in search of humans to kill, others were focusing of the war's ending.

But all the gods were against mankind, under the control of Kronos.

A group of survivants was running away from the god.

They arrived in a big, devasted building.

The humans sighed, they believed they were fine inside the building.

They needed some rest...

But, suddenly, some of them died.

In front of the group was standing the Greek God of Seas : Poseidon. He was holding a deadly grin as water's whirls started to crush the humans.

The god was wearing water guns, but with deadly waters inside.

Kronos had give to the gods massive fire weapons with their individual powers inside.

To kill faster and without being exhausted.

No one was safe.

The gods were judging mankind.

This genocide started 40 years ago.

In 2002, the humans were living in peace.

The world had changed, the gods had less impact but were not forgotten.

Besides, not everybody believed in them.

That was mankind's doomfall.

Kronos, from the Tartarus, started to imagine a way of becaming the Earth's Lord.

In Tartarus, he build a device...for control the others gods.

Made with his blood and with Underworld's crystals.

Hades, the king of Underworld, was the first controlled god.

Then, all the rests followed.

Kronos attacked humans with his army of Gods.

This was the day called the Judgement Day.

3 billion human lives ended on August 29th 2002. The survivors of this genocide called the war Judgement Day. They lived only to face a new nightmare, the war against Gods...

Hiding from them.

Praying, even when no one heard the prayers.

There were a group of humans who tried to resist against the gods, leaded by Virginie, a woman who once had befriended a god.

She was determined to win over the gods but the war seemed endless and hopeless.

She was watching the fights with night-vision binoculars, soldiers being executed by the gods were a pain to see for the woman.

There was a guerilla, trying to run away as fast as possible but they failed, being killed violently by the gods.

Virginie turned away, facing her soldiers with a devasted face.

The god who killed the guerilla was her long lost friend Hades.

She was totally lost in her mind during few minutes before to say her new plan to her troop...


	2. Chapter 2 : Strange men

Kronos, the god who controlled the others gods, using the power of the god of time Cronos, sent another god back throught time. His mission : to destroy the leader of the human Resistance : Virginie Kaze.

Hopefully, the Resistance was able to sent a lone warrior, a protector for Virginie. It was just a question of which of them would reach her first...

Year 2002.

As always, Virginie was being bullied.

Bullied by those who saw in her a fragile and useless girl.

She was only 8.

She felt always useless in this world.

She was in depression.

Someday, her town heard about a forbidden cave in the deep of a forest.

There were rumors about this cave, saying that immense wealth were hidden into.

Some young teens heard about this rumors.

They were talking about it.

"Hey, guys ! We must enter the cave ! Can you imagine ? All those wealths, only for us ! Said the older one.

-But the adults always said that this cave is dangerous !

-True, my dad's friend entered it and never returned... Said the youngest one, a bit crying.

-That's true...But I have the best idea. Do anyone know Virginie ?

-Virginie ? This pathetic crybaby ?

-Indeed. She is a crybaby.

-What do you want to do with her ?

-We will stole her medecine for her hip. Then, we will forced her to enter the cave. If she don't come back with our treasure, she will be in great trouble ! Laughed the old boy.

-Best idea !

-I approve it !"

And tomorrow...the boys made their plan.

They stole Virginie's medecine.

"...

-You say nothing ? I believed those things were vital for ya.

-...I..I don't care... Said Virginie with a little, shaking voice.

-I don't believe you, crybaby. You need those or you'll die.

-...Yes...

-So, here is the deal. You enter the forbidden cavern, you take all the treasures you can and you give them to me back. Then, your medecines will be yours again."

Virginie was on the verge of tears, the menace was going too far...

She couldn't say no...

Taking a bag filled with water's bottles and biscuits, as well as a torch lamp, she entered the cavern.

She was walking slowly, scared of what she could see into.

The cavern seemed big, and dark...

She could heard things looking like footsteps in the darkness, she was scared to death, started to recoiled.

Her face showed stress and fear as the footsteps were closer and closer.

Suddenly, from the darkness, a man appeared. Pretty tall, long blond hair and beard. He was dressed like an ancient Greek man but had a gun.

Virginie found this man strange, and scary.

She recoiled more but didn't run away.

"W...who are you, sir ?

-...I'm searching for the girl named Virginie Kaze. Do you know her ? Asked the man with a soft yet strange voice.

-...Of course...I...It's me..."

The man didn't say anything but grabbed Virginie and projected her against the cavern's rock wall.

The girl screamed in pain, hitting the ground.

She was injured and shaking.

The man pointed her with his gun and shot an electric wave towards her.

The girl screamed, covered her eyes.

She heard a hitting noise but she was not hurt...

In front of her was standing another man, huge, scary.

He was wearing a massive silverish armor, his hair were long and black, his eyes were cyan.

He was also holding a gun, a black big gun.

Virginie screamed, he took the hit without being hurt !

The man who attacked her made an angry look, running towards the other and tried to attack him.

The huge man moved on the side, protecting Virginie from hits and blocking the other on the wall.

"Go away. Screamed the huge man in inhuman voice to Virginie."

The young girl nodded silently and ran far from the two strange men.


	3. Chapter 3 : Waiting for the end

Virginie ran too much : her right hip was hurting seriously, she needed to rest or she would collapse at any moment.

Luckily, she had run far from the two men from before.

They scared her, the reaction of the blond one was violent and unexpected.

This threat really goes too far...

Virginie was exhausted, she sat down on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

She opened her bag and drank her water bottle at once.

The girl bursted in tears suddenly.

"I...this man...why he wants to kill me ? Thought the poor shaking girl."

She was really afraid of him and the other, the other one looked so scary...

He was huge, frightening, enormous !

A moutain compared to her !

And this armor...

And those strange guns...

Virginie was hopeless, she couldn't go back, the men awaited her...

Maybe all that was a trap...

Virginie wasn't stupid, at all.

She wasn't naive as well.

She didn't trust both men.

She wanted to come back home, even her bullies were a better company !

Footsteps again.

She heard footsteps again.

Then, in the darkness, appeared the long black-haired man.

He was walking slowly towards the girl, he was expressionless but didn't seem to mean well.

Virginie stood up, shaking like a leaf.

She backed slowly, holding her right hip with pain.

Each step was a pain.

She was crying.

But the man kept to walk towards her...

Moreover, he was holding his gun, not pointed towards her but still.

He was a few meters in front of her but the girl couldn't stand it, she ran away again.

As fast as she could.

But her fled was short.

A few moments later, she fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

She was so afraid, her heartbeat was...painful.

The man was above her, looking impassible.

He seemed malevolent, like he was about to crush Virginie's head with his massive armored body at any moment.

Virginie hid her eyes with her hands, waiting for her death.

The man quickly grabbed and carried her without difficulty on his chest, Virginie's head was behind his.

As the man walked with her, the young girl was crying, looking to her bag, walking away slowly.

She couldn't struggle for freedom, she was too weak compared to him.

However, she managed to gather her courage for asking a thing to the huge frightning man.

"Please...Please don't kill me..."

The man didn't answer but was very aware of their surroundings, looking everywhere at each of his step.

He was holding Virginie strongly, seemed to not wanting to let her go.

But even if he was a bit brutal, Virginie was not hurt, at all.

Still, she was crying.

"...W...where are you taking me ? Asked Virginie with a little, timid voice."

No answer again.

Virginie's head turned around a bit, she wanted to see where she was.

She saw the cavern's entrance.


End file.
